Heads or Tails
by kazzifly
Summary: A one shot of the one awesome pairing I only ship-klema! It's Ema's 26th and for once, Klavier doesn't have a mass suprise stored for her. A bit fuzzy and random and a bit violent. T just in case.


Huzzah. Finally, some words spewing out from my long dead user. Sorry. :D I decided since its the end of the holidays and all I may as well take action on my time (...that I should be doing my homework...) my, free, time. And yeah, once my friend K stayed at my friend T's house interstate and when friend S came visiting from T's state, she gave K a sock she left behind. But nothing expensive inside. So I hope it makes you all warm and fuzzy, even if it is kinda crappy. I'll write disclaimers and claimers another time, it's 10 in the morning. So excuse the dialogue-that-keeps-on-going-without-any-actions-in-between. 8D Enjoy!

* * *

*beep beep....beep beep...beep beep...*

"Nghhhh...."

Ema wacked the alarm with the palm of her hand but it still beeped the heck out of her. "...ahhh...fine...." She pressed the button with a pinky, and rolled over in her bed.

"Mornin' sunshine."

She opened one eye slightly. Klavier had plonked himself in her bed, half naked. I mean, top half naked, sorry. She was used to mass suprises though. "Hmmph...what the hell are you doing in my house?" "My house?" "YOUR house?" "Yes Ema, we are in my house." "Ohhhh, yeah...."

She sat up, groaned then leaned on him. "Klavi..." "Yeah?" "Where are my clothes?"

* * *

After she had pushed him out to get changed (not into the lab get up), she just sat there on the bed, thinking.

_Dang...I'm..26..._

She looked around the room. _So this is Klavier's..._ She hadn't given herself much time to...look at it last night, but looking at it now it was kind of nice. The entire wall facing east was kinda...not a wall. It was just glass windows with blinds leading out to the balcony. The bed was huge, kind of bluey sky color.

On one side was a brown wadrobe and a LOT of photographs in their frames occupying the space next to it. It made a fat diamond kinda shape, with various people inside smiling for that one moment but getting cherished forever.

_...There's something wrong with this picture....or pictures..._

She dumped herself on the bed and felt the wooden frames under neath. _Got it._

_*zzzzzzz....* _The photo wall flipped over.

"Hah. Lol. A TV! Fancy that."

On the other side sat a clean wide desk, and next to it a book shelf crammed to the top with files, albums, the other albums, actual books, text books he hadn't gone round to selling since high school, Borignian-English dictionaries (8D), envelopes, and round the middle there was a relatively neat shelf with...well, objects. Probably presents from people. An album sat there, next to an incredibly small gold box. Those small nice glasses with the paper stars in them. Ema had wanted one of them for a while, but just couldn't make them. At the edge there was an origami vase of flowers, a cotton bud flower vase, and a...sock.

She got up from the bed and picked up the sock. _A...baby sock?_ The other thought didn't occur to Ema, she just thought to look at the round shaped hard thing inside the sock. _A dollar....?  
_

"Liebe, it's not just a dollar. It's my dollar." "Tch. What if I was still changing?!?" "Ahhh...what if..."

Ema laughed, walking over to the still top half naked Klavier and allowing him to wrap his arms around her shoulder. "So, the dollar?" "I'll tell you another day. Now I'm just hungry."

"Feh. Fine...you can cook?!?!"

* * *

_Klavi, I'm sorry._

_Mother..._

_DAMMIT! Make your decision, NOW! Gimme a coin.  
_

_Mother!_

_Klavier, it's okay! Its gonna be okay. Don't cry!_

_NOW! HEADS OR TAILS?!_

_Mutter, choose! Please! _

_Yes, Kristoph. But I make my own luck. _

_...Heads._

_*bang* _

Klavier sat there eating his breakfast next to Ema, sighing. "What's wrong, Klavi?" "Ah, don't worry. I'm just still hungry." He got up to get some more, remembering what came next. His mother had run away, and Kristoph had ran back with Klavier to the safety of their house. He was fingering the dollar, wondering if people could psychologically un-see something. A dollar with no tail.

* * *

They had walked to a half fancy half cheap looking restaurant and grabbed themselves a seat while an angry couple strutted away.

"Ema, I'm sorry. I kind of...broke my promise." Klavier smiled, watching Ema tilt her head in a question kinda way. "I've a suprise for you." "Gavin! Seriously! I told you not to!" "Well yeah, that's the thing, I didn't really break my promise, I just..." Ema sighed waiting for a massive cake to appear with those dreaded numbers plonked on top.

Instead Klavier put his hand over the table and said, "Pass me your bag, will you?" Ema eyed him suspiciously, but handed it over anyways. "Woah!" She suddenly dropped it, but it fell straight into his fast hands. "It's kinda...heavier then it was last time." She eyed him even more suspiciously as he chuckled and took something out.

"Happy birthday, Ema."

She squealed. "Cookies and cream!!!!" Laughing, he pulled the lid off the ice cream tub and stuck a candle in the middle. Suddenly she pointed her small silver dessert spoon at Klavier and accused him. "Is there..something I should know about?" "What, like an asterisk?" "Yeah, a tricky little condition. I eat the ice cream, I get bound to some kind of deal."

Klavier smirked and complained, "Can't I say I love you without dragging you into some kind of criminal action?"

Ema laughed. "I love you too, Klavier."

* * *

So there's the end of my crappy one shot. The heads/tails bit was very very rushed. Criticism accepted because I won't really pay much attention to it because this was a one shot. :| Oh, and apparently 1 glucklich is happy. I know. I don't trust translators either. It can't be helped.


End file.
